Know What You're In For
by shebooya
Summary: Post-series AU - Willow/Faith - Unexpected feelings from an unusually set circumstance leaves Willow and Faith, maybe, perhaps, and most likely in love. Who would have thought?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own_ Buffy the Vampire Slayer_, and do not make profits from this fanfiction. **

**_Chapter 1_**

Faith stretched her arms out wide, taking a deep breath of what she felt calming: cemetery air, fresh with recent vamp-dust. Deciding it was no cigarette, she let her arms drop and took a pack from her denim jacket's pocket, humming a tune. It was 'H and H' time – the better part of her evening.

"Faith, there you are!" Willow pops out of thin air and Faith flinches with a curse, almost dropping her lighter. She rolls her eyes as she lights up the cigarette. She had become more used to the witch's teleportation moments over the last year (the one instant with a club bathroom they both pretended never happened withstanding).

"What's up Red? World ending, or is there too many pink drapes again that B needs to hit me to vent?"

"Ha," Willow nervously lets out a laugh, "something like that. Buffy and Angel are getting married tomorrow a-and the whole castle is on alert and I need a break, so I offered to be the one to come and get you because-"

"Slow down," Faith smirks and takes a long drag, a soft side of her finding the witch's babble adorable. Or was that the hard side? "Angel lose sight of his tux or something? B having cold feet?"

Faith had agreed to be one of Angel's 'best ladies' alongside Cordelia for the wedding of the millennia, Gunn and Lorne as his 'best men.' Angel's own crew was short Fred and Wesley since they got attacked by Wolfram and Hart five years ago, and even Spike left two years ago with a stake in his heart while saving the world in the process of his death. Again. The long-suffering soul-cursed Angelus's sanshu prophecy finally fulfilled itself the previous year and now as a human, with him and Buffy both single, the old lovers instantly reconnected and were to be married.

"I thought Cordelia was taking care of all this crap," Faith exhaled her smoke away from Willow, her hand found an itch on her nose and briefly scratched it before taking another inhale. Willow looked like she needed a massage, her eyes bagging but alert from extra caffeine. Maybe she should offer? See if they could have a quickie in the mausoleum fifteen feet away?

_How desperate to screw am I, exactly?_ Faith shakes the image from her mind and decided chain-smoking is in order.

"Yes, well, as a previous divine being she has great organizational skills..." Willow giggled, "she is the one looking for you actually, something about your dresses getting ruined by some doof, so she wants you to pick another with her."

"Can't she just pick one herself?" Faith waved half-heartedly, "she _knows _I don't give a shit since we'll look hot either way."

Willow shrugged, still not very close to Faith after all these years and not entirely sure if the other woman was actually angry or annoyed. "Well... um... she and Xander were talking and I think... I think they're dating again and she seemed _distracted with him_. She wanted your measurements again I guess, not so much the input."

Faith shrugged, "What's with everyone being so horny with their nerves this week? Everything'll work out fine...so... you got a date tomorrow?"

"No," Willow watched as a vampire sulks the behind the tombstones nearby, jumping at Faith from behind with a growl of hunger. The dark-haired slayer casually swings her fist around and knocks him out with a punch as Willow watches her, waiting for him to get up. It was a nostalgic sight. Love was in the air for everyone at the castle except for her, it felt kind of lonely. Even Giles was sexing up some British politician.

"Weren't you dating that Russian slayer?" Faith twirls her stake and dodges the vampire's next move of three continuous kicks, grinning at his growing frustration.

"That was months ago," Willow pouts, "and she was boring. I never dated a boring person before until her... you have a date?"

Faith dusts the vamp and rolls her eyes, "no way, Red. I haven't had a date since... man I don't even think I've ever had one... well, there was a few but I never took it serious... Not my thing." She noticed that a pendant which didn't disappear with the vamp was left on the ground. She picked it up and showed it to Willow who curiously took it and stared intently before handing it back with a shrug. Faith pocketed the pendant to take it back and check on it, gesturing her head for Willow to follow her out of the cemetery.

As Willow walked with her, they found a companionable silence that was rare these days, before continuing the conversation. "Buffy and Xander thought I would be the first to get married when we were younger, but Buffy's getting married tomorrow and Xander was engaged to Anya before... funny how it happened. Even _I_ thought I'd be the first to get married."

"Are you, like, sad or something?" Faith raises an eyebrow at Willow, amused. Not only was Willow randomly opening up to her, but Faith herself was interested in listening.

Willow gave her a small glare, "hey! You probably don't care about stuff like that Miss-I'm-too-cool-to-love, but I feel like I'm missing out or something. My old life plan had me with a kid by now! I was even thinking of taking Kennedy up on her offer."

"No offense Willow but Kennedy wants you mostly because you're a bit of a legend. I overheard some of the newbie's gossiping about how no one can get you to love them."

"_I'm_ gossiped about?" Willow's eyes widened, "_My_ love life is gossiped about?"

"Woah, chill," Faith realises she lost her cigarette from the vamp's attack and thought about lighting another but decided not to, fidgeting with the carton in her back pocket. "If it makes you feel better almost all us oldies are gossiped about. I mean, apparently I killed my entire family and had a hot affair with B. What do ya expect, they're teen girls who look up to us and have crazy imagination."

Willow nodded with a hoot of laughter, "hey, we're not old! I'm only twenty-seven! And you and Buffy? That sounds like one of Andrew's crazed imaginations."

"Looks like we're back," Faith laughs too, noticing they had walked back up to the Scotland Castle on the North side, right where the outdoor wedding was set up for tomorrow like old friends. Maybe she was being so nice because of her horniness?

"Don't misunderstand, I'm really happy for Buffy," Willow sighs quietly, her hand reaching out to touch a chair decorated in light pink for the wedding.

"Yeah," Faith muttered softly, her eyes taking in the simple, elegant embellishment. The area had a protection spell on it so nothing could damage the furnishings. She had never been to a wedding before, only seen the video the Mayor kept of his own holy-matrimony while he told her about the people in it, and that video was in black and white. Willow glances up and watches Faith walk closer to the altar. "Why do people get married?"

"Huh?" Willow walked up to her and looked at her face, seeing a serious thoughtful expression on it which caught her off-guard.

"I mean," Faith backtracked, a little embarrassed since Willow was so close to her and she had let her mask down and spoke her thoughts. "You know... How can someone depend on a person so much? I just don't get it, I guess."

Willow took in what Faith was saying and was about to comment until a crackle caught their attention. They were on alert, looking around, only to see a large blue energy portal open up right above them, and were unable to stop themselves from being taken in by it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the kind reviews, I'm glad you are enjoying the story!**

To _Faith's Fangs, _this should answer your question.

To _sawa255_, hope this satisfies!

To _TheChosenKid,_ your request is granted

_**Chapter 2**_

Faith felt wind all around her body, it was like she was flying or something. Then of course there was a scream of horror in the background which killed the poetic view and caused her eyes to open and assess the situation. Willow screaming, both of them free-falling out of the sky and gravity pulling them down to a likely, crushing death.

She wasn't all that surprised, really. Life of a slayer and all that jazz.

She reached over with a groan of exertion, grabbing the witch by her arm in a firm grip and yanking her close and manoeuvring below her so that her slayer strength would take the impact of their fall.

The last sight of red hair was all she saw before the stinging pain and thud.

Willow breathed deeply as they hit solid ground, her body had been cushioned from a fate of pudding by Faith. She had been unable to fly – she was a flying pro! It freaked her out and her powers seemed to be nonexistent, and then Faith had grabbed her and took the impact of their fall and they were surrounded by strange plants and leaves and-

"Faith? Oh my Goddess! Faith! Are you okay?" Willow got off of her quickly and reached out, brushing the slayer's dark hair aside to inspect the fresh blood on her face. Dread crept upon her when some blood dripped down onto her hand in a gush. She quickly checked over the woman's body for other injuries before relaxing at the pulse she found in her neck. Alive, but... coma again.

Then she went back to taking in their surroundings, seeing that they were in a small clearing with orange leaves everywhere and trees, and a pink sun in the air.

"Not in Sunnydale," Willow muttered under her breath before realising her slip of tongue. Sunnydale was long gone. "Or Scotland... wherever... deep breathes WIllow... concentrate..."

Willow tried to see if she could sense anything, only to be disappointed when she felt none of her witch powers come to aid. Where were her magics?

A rustle of leaves caused her to glance to her left, fear engulfing her when a tall woman with a spear came out from behind a tree, amazement clear in the stranger's eyes. She got down on her knees and put her spear in front of her, bowing deep to where Willow and Faith lay.

"Oofaah!" She raised her body and hands which prompted many other tall women with spears to come out from the trees and copy her into another bow and another chant of "oofah!"

Willow blinked, at a loss.

* * *

These strange Amazon women, hundreds now from what Willow could gather, stood up and approached them. Willow held onto Faith, who managed to slip into this fifth coma. She was nervous and hoping the giant females weren't going to make them some kind of crazy sacrifice and eat them alive.

The first woman that bowed had more jewellery than the others and waved her arm, beckoning four others to come forward with what Willow recognized as some kind of stretcher.

"Woah!" she wailed as she was lifted easily and placed on top of it along with Faith. She let out a nervous laugh, hoping the slayer's condition wasn't worsened with the movement. Soon they were part of a march that contained synced stepping and chants of grunting. Willow didn't want to risk antagonizing gigantesque women with spears and quietly prayed that someone noticed they were missing back home.

Willow looked down at Faith with worry, seeing the woman's eyes slowly open before closing again. She grabbed the other's hand and held on tight, seeing a settlement of what appeared to be stone buildings and many more speared women cheering and clapping at their arrival.

They were taken to the largest stone structure and the stretcher was placed before grey stone steps that led up to it, causing Willow to stand up and step in front of the unconscious Faith with a nervous smile. "Uh... hi?"

"Hello," the only woman Willow recognized and internally dubbed as 'main woman' walked forward and removed her helmet, causing wavy green hair to appear. She got down on one knee, now Willow's height. "We speak same language. Do you know why you here? You appear confused y'allon one."

Willow nervously played with her bracelet and relaxed a bit, grateful that English was still spoken in this dimension, albeit with different grammar. "I don't know why I'm here, it happened um... suddenly."

There were murmurs which caused Willow to blush, realising that every one of the tall women was kneeling in front of her like she was royalty or something even though they were still huge. Hopefully royalty and not holy sacrifice, that is. Or some tasty meal.

A mumble behind her caught her attention and she noticed Faith push herself up.

"The fuck just happened?" Faith looked around and her eyes opened in awareness. She jumped up, staring at the women and moving forward to be in between Willow and the loudly chanting crowd – blood trailing down her temple and neck. She became perplexed when they all stood up at double her height and cheered, turning eyes to Willow who offered her a weak smile, not knowing the answer.

The cheering stopped when 'main woman' held up her hand to silence the crowd behind her. "My name is Wart, and these are my fellow Bhumans, we are a tribe that has predicted y'allon one's arrival with her cherished one y'ullon. We have waited long for your arrival, let us celebrate!"

Faith tasted something pink and salty, turning to whisper in Willow's ear after she swallowed it. "So you think we're holy sacrifices or just holy? This food is pretty good... And is her name seriously _Wart_? Seriously. Wart."

"I don't know," Willow whispered back. "But I mean, from what I gather I'm this y'allon and you're the y'ullon or whatever... a-and I have no idea what or how we got here since the Castle should be portal proof, and they speak English but maybe they don't know what a wart is-"

Faith reached into her jacket's pocket and pulled out the pendant, "you think this has anything to do with it?"

Willow took it and stared hard, noticing a gem of similar shade to the portal which could be coincidence or a clue. An engraved symbol was there and she cleared her throat hoping for the best.

"Um, excuse me," she got complete silence as soon as she addressed the others and shuddered at their kneeling positions again. So far she had noticed women of green, blue and pink hair in various shades and a total lack of men. "I was just wondering if anyone happened to know what this symbol means?"

Faith tensed beside her, as if expecting someone to attack.

Tentatively the closest pink haired nine foot woman reached for the pendant. "Why it would appear y'allon that you do not share our alphabet though you do share our language. Y'allon and y'ullon is what it says. Your titles of greatness that we gave you. This pendant is what brought you here as it was intended. You have answered our prayers and for that we thank you."

"Crazy religious giants... great." Faith murmured softly next to Willow. The redhead shot her a look, hoping Buffy wasn't too mad that her maid of honour was missing on her special day.

"So it brought us from Earth... then where exactly are we? Another dimension, I presume?"

"Y'allon, you on terrain of Volumi, home of Bhumans. A race of historic pride and perseverance. You both what we chosen to symbolize beliefs. Once we done we shall send you back to home of Earth. We realise planet suffer without you so we only selfishly request bit of your time."

"Huh. I think you have the wrong people," Faith spoke up, finally. "I got attacked by a vampire with it, and he left it behind when I eh... took care of him."

"We capture and sent it to find Y'ullon, the Slayer, and Y'allon, the Creator. It bait."

"Please, allow us show you," A blue haired elderly giant walked over with a large canvas that had a painting of two faceless nude women. One with long red hair, leaning over a dark brown-haired one that was bleeding on the ground.

"Is that supposed to be us?" Faith questioned, a little peeved that her hair looked like a black smudge and that her boobs could have definitely been drawn better.

"A seer of fortune drawn many of pictures to show what your stay shall be like. This how we found you."

"Faith, they're right," Willow told her, sounding like she was starting to believe them. "That's exactly how we were found... though we had clothes on and my head isn't that large."

Faith looked at the picture again, "I know a seer myself," she said thinking of Cordelia. "And I'm sorry to doubt you but that's only one picture, it could be coincidence..."

"But you are known as Slayer, yes?" Wart talked with her mouth full and it made Willow wince, the phrase 'talking wart' that came to mind was not helping the situation. "And you, y'allon, known as Creator... a witch. Together you both created amazing force of warriors."

They both nodded slowly: the scythe spell.

"Do not be afraid," Pink-hair handed the pendant back to Willow and smiled. "We were told you may be sceptical but believe us, we not demons or evil like you face. We only wish to be ones given honour of uniting you. We parallel to those of humans on your Earth here on Volumi."

"Uniting?" Willow repeated, confused.

* * *

"Could have been worse," Faith offered Willow, watching the burly women dance around fire as they both soaked in the information, which was so far the only normal thing yet. "We could have been stuck in slavery like Fred."

"But they want us to get married!" Willow hissed, her nerves shooting everywhere and her voice rising to high pitches of panic. "They want to 'unite us in that which humans value most, and bless us with the sanctity of holy marriage between two,' I mean, that's a big deal. How are you so calm about it? And I can't get us out of here because my magic is _fried_."

"Okay, chill there spazzo," Faith leaned back on her arms. "Listen up. They ain't gonna kill us or nothing so isn't going along with them a good idea? They said they only want us for a short time, right? So take it easy."

"But everyone at the castle is going to be angry that we didn't make it to the wedding and Buffy's going to kill me and Xander will think th-"

"Damn Rosenberg, chill out. You worry too much. Besides, as for your magic thing its prob 'cause we're in a different dimension, right? Different source. And B won't get married without her BFF present."

Willow opened her mouth and then let out a sigh, "of course! Stupid Willow didn't think of that, I was too busy panicking."

"S'okay Red," Faith smiled. "At least my bride is hot, huh?"

Willow giggled away her excess dread, a blush spreading her cheeks at the compliment, "we do make a good picture. Er, but not the picture they drew because that was weird."

"Totally. I guess they don't have artists here. And see? It's not like we actually have to be married, it's going to be a quick day tomorrow and then we're back on Earth. Hey Willow?"

"Yeah?" Willow frowned away an image of Xander in a maid of honour dress and turned her attention back to Faith. Picturing her wedding was a bad idea right now.

"How do ya think they procreate here? No men... all women... or are they all women? What if some are women with-"

"I'm not sure I want to ask that Faith."


	3. Chapter 3

To _Kstewie_, hm, I'm tempted to search youtube and see if these giant-women are in any futurama clips it would be pretty funny to see

To _sawa255_, glad you like it, I hope this chapter keeps you interested as well

To _Faith's Fangs_, indeed it is :p

To _TheChosenKid_, glad you like it! I have another story set for when this is done that entails something along 'knocked up lines' lol

_**Chapter 3**_

"They sent a vampire to find us, to get us to tie the knot. They're like double my size and travel in hundreds. So all I have to say to that, is NO."

"Still-"

"I'm not going to _threaten_ they send us back, its suicide. And I'm a reformed criminal, threatening innocent giants probably counts as something I shouldn't do, Red."

"Fine, at least I'm trying to think of a way to get us out of this mess. You're just-just swinging!" Willow pouted, watching Faith with a glare as the brunette continued eating the strange fruit-like things the Bhumans brought by, swinging in the huge hammock like this was a holiday.

"Hey, not like I want to get married either, but you have to admit it's the easiest battle we've ever had to face."

"Marriage is not easy," Willow points out, excited to take the opening to chat and hold a hopefully amiable debate. Faith was quite the silent type compared to people she usually hung around. The lack of conversation only meant an increase of fear in the upcoming day, and that was making her freak out even more. "It's work."

"Whatever you say," the slayer sits up and jumps from the hammock, stretching and showing off her slim figure. Willow pouts again. She actually has to go on power-walks for her figure to stay all figure-ey. Faith does nothing but eat all day and she still manages to look incredibly hot—

"Something is wrong with air—or-or something here," Willow blurts out, trying to shake the last thought. It had entered her mind ever since the stupid Bhumans and their stupid idea to have a stupid marriage between her and Faith had been brought to.

"I know what you mean," Faith surprises her by saying. "It's like the amazons gone wild with neon hair and ate too many wheaties-"

"I mean the atmosphere," Willow stands up, looking outside the window where the Bhumans continuously performed strange fire rituals and chanted around a large tree in the centre of the village. "The sun... life force is different here. I haven't figured it out yet."

"So you think it's the pink sun?" They're bodies are close and Willow engages herself into a rigid, freaked out lust mode, standing still as a refrigerator as breasts lightly graze her back when Faith peeks over her shoulder. The slayer snorts, "check out the moves on that one." The particular crazy-dancing Bhuman does nothing to divert Willow's attention from the pleasant proximity of such a hot babe.

The wooden door on the stone-hut is knocked once before Wart walks in with a smile, taking a seat on the large chair. "I come to inform what we do."

"Yeah, we could use an explanation, _Wart_." Faith gives a bright smile. Willow can't help but giggle softly. After a while it just _gets_ to you that the name is Wart.

Wart returns the smile. "First, Slayer fight our best warrior Kaffrey, when she defeat Kaffrey then you married."

"That's it?" Willow gawks. "She fights and I-I'm just supposed to sit and wait for her to win me over like some prize?"

"That is great explanation," Wart looks in awe. "I shall record what you say."

"No! I mean, there's no need but...um-"

"That's a fight. Not a wedding," Faith picks at her nails, looking at Willow in amusement and leaning against the stonewall. "That's what Willow means."

"Oh!" Wart stands up, to which Willow takes a quick step back and Faith straightens off of the wall. "We understand that too. We have seer paintings of what we do. Slayer beats Kaffrey, and then with Creator you both go around sacred fire and drakath."

"Drak-ath... you mean the tree?" Willow looks outside the stone carved window and see the tree.

"Hey, isn't that tree a willow tree?" Faith weaves a hand through her hair.

* * *

"Don't see why you're so upset," Faith says quietly, warily watching 'Kaffrey,' a giant-pink haired woman decked in armour sharpen her large sword with a rock. "I'm the one who has to face the huge ass gladiator-power-ranger over there."

"According to the seer you defeat her, so if that's true you have nothing to fear." Willow points out. "Aw, are you afraid?"

"I'm not afraid," Faith immediately refutes. "Just... cautious... and seriously, Red, it's a just a tree."

"We're going to walk around a fire," Willow recites sarcastically, watching as Faith lifts a heavy broadsword and takes a practiced swing. "I think they do that in India, Hinduism maybe? Um, so you know... it's an actual wedding ritual. But they want us to take sacred vows with a tree? And it has to be a willow tree? And not to mention, I have to be some kind of-of damsel in distress and you're doing the exciting part. Not exactly my dream wedding."

Faith raises her eyebrows, lowering the sword to rub her arm, the black tattoo has a red tinge in the pink sun and Willow hates the fact that her mind is wolf-whistling at the Slayer's casual movements. "First of all, our vows ain't exactly sacred if we're abducted by cartoon giants in an alternate dimension. Secondly, you're a damsel in _stress_ as far as I can see it. You need a serious fuck or five."

Willow blushes brightly, her mouth hanging alike to fish's. "You just... you can't just _say_ that—I'm not, I mean, it's been a while but... but..."

Faith lets out a sigh. "I'm sorry, Red. I didn't mean to sound rude. Just... like I said, there's nothing we can do at the moment but just go through with their crazy idea. Which, by the way, how exactly did us saving Earth help them at all?"

"Good question," Willow agrees, still embarrassed from what Faith pointed out, but ultimately surprised the brunette said sorry. She thinks that was the first sorry, apart from when Faith apologised before they fought The First for all of her previous evil ways, that she's ever heard from the slayer.

"Whatever," Faith shakes her head and eyes the competition again with renowned eagerness. "Let's see what Kaffee-face is made of."

* * *

"Stop fidgeting," Faith states passively. She had defeated Kaffrey after a battle of very few minutes. They used their swords, then Faith got her sword knocked away, then Willow started daydreaming that she was captured by crazy evil giants and Faith was her princess in kind-of-dirty-denim who back flipped a few times and combined sexy kicks with sexy body rolls and knocked the evil giant's most skilled warrior unconscious... before deciding she must have been really bored.

Once Kaffrey had awakened and all Bhumans gathered to watch , the earthlings were sat side by side in front of a gorgeous blue fire that each thought looked very cool. "Sorry. I'm just nervous. I know it's not a real wedding, but still... wedding!"

Despite her nonchalance, Faith gave an agreeable nod. "Something is in the air. It could just be the fight I had and I'm horny but... I totally want you."

Willow feels her cheeks light up in another flush. Shyly she glances to her left and breathes out slowly. "I think the sun is making me feel..."

"Super horny," Faith inhales, turning to face Willow as fully as she could. Her eyes go up and down in a slow, calculated movement that Willow mirrors in response.

"Stand," Wart's voice makes them both snap from their daze, and Willow feels like she just woke up from a dream, not daring to look at Faith as they both stand without question.

"Go round once with Slayer in front, then go round again with Creator in front." Wart makes a gesture and for the first time they see a 'child' giant, their own size. The child shyly ties the end of a silk-like scarf around her left wrist and then ties the other end around Faith's left wrist.

Faith glances back at her, but Willow's too busy staring at her feet, only moving when the scarf tugs on her wrist. She follows Faith in a slow paced walk as the Bhumans clap, cheer, and wave weapons around. Their eyes catch one another when Willow moves to lead around the fire, Faith purposely makes sure their bodies graze before they walk again.

For some reason, Willow feels like drawing out the moment.

This pink sun was seriously screwing with her.

The sun sets like it does on earth, only night-time seems to be dark red instead of the nightfall they're used to. Faith doesn't makes fun of her trip when they repeated 'The Walk' around the willow tree, only keeps on checking her out. Willow hypothesizes that the Slayer is simply known for being horny after a fight, so the pink sun must be doubly affecting her and that's why when she caught Willow mid-stumble she felt up her rear in blatant fashion.

After the wedding is deemed "over," Wart tells them that first thing in the morning they will send them back to Earth. Until then, they are to spend the night in a large stone hut and "have their golden night."

If Willow hadn't been feeling so lustful, and Faith hadn't been feeling so unbelievably horny, the two of them probably would have laughed at the term 'golden night' and thought about what exactly they were getting themselves into.


	4. Chapter 4

To _sawa255_, glad you're still enjoying and hope this chapter keeps you interested!

To_ Faith's Fangs_, thanks, this chapter should satisfy you hopefully for now :p

To _Ltlconf_, Howdy to you as well! LMAO

_**Chapter 4**_

"So you don't even know if Willow was in her room last night?" Buffy gawks at Dawn. As one of her maids of honour, Dawn should have kept tabs on the other maid of honour.

"Well," Dawn recoils, frightened by both the wrath of Buffy and the sight of her sister's half-finished makeup and hair. "I saw a lump in her bed and thought she was sleeping and Kennedy was looking for her so I didn't want to walk in on anything!"

"I slept in the bunks!" Kennedy defends, cheeks bright red. "And even _when_ we were still dating I _was not_ always in her room."

Dawn gives her a pointed look since she was always hovering Willow, even kind of making moves now that they were over. "Well you never know."

"Xander!" Buffy yells next, her best friend jumps with a start as Cordelia's hands stop fixing his tie.

"Don't yell at Xander, Buffy," Cordelia rolls her eyes. "And maybe you should think about finishing your bridal outfit so you don't look like a freakzilla with vomit hair."

"Cordy," Angel reproaches gently. He doesn't like seeing Buffy so upset on what should have been their happy, go-without-problems wedding day. Okay, so he was also as worried as her but screaming about it wasn't his style.

"I'm not scolding Xander," Buffy sighs, taking a seat and covering her face with her hands for a second. "I'm worried. Willow's been missing since... since – oh god I'm such a bad friend I don't even remember if our last conversation was about the flowers or the food! Xander you-"

"Talked to her last night with Giles, but that was right after dinner, Buff." He walks over and joins Buffy in a decorated chair. He ruffles his hair and tries to not start hyperventilating. "She's got to be fine though, she's the most powerful Wicca and she doesn't take crap from anyone."

Buffy wanted her wedding to go by without any problems, but she knew that was wishful thinking. Some problem would show up, she had been ready for it. But not to have Willow go missing, and what was a happy wedding without her BFF to share it with?

"Where's Faith," Angel inquires as well. "I think she spoke to Willow-"

"Right!" Cordelia pipes up, "She offered to find Faith out on her patrol last night to get our dresses fitted – which by the way, does Faith _have_ any priorities? She never showed up for measurements and I had to guess-"

"You were getting your dresses fitted last night?" Buffy raises her eyebrows at Cordelia.

"More like totally re-fitted," Cordelia confirms.

"She never showed up?" Angel shoots Buffy a look and a hundred scenarios flit through their minds. Kidnapping, killing, demon fights, vampires, or maybe it was all one big joke?

"Last I recall," Giles murmurs at last. "Faith and I shared a brandy and she gave her report of those Tazzle demons. Willow had been in the Castle... around nine or so?"

"Faith offered to do patrol alone, I saw her around ten." Rona adds in and everyone thinks of any moment they had last encountered with the two.

"So she-she goes on patrol and then... and then Willow goes to find her and oh my god! We need to do something now, they could be-"

Buffy is cut off from her sentence as a cracking, blue energy portal opens above the wedding altar on the side.

"I left my jacket there!" Faith realizes too late, standing up and brushing her pants to get the foreign soil off. She needs a shower. She's had the same clothes on for about two nights, her jacket forgotten in their stone hut after she fished for a cigarette post-sex. And what a great night of sex that had been, the way they-

"We're back?" Willow accepts Faith's proffered hand to help her stand up, her hair feels messy and she pats it down. "We're back! Ah, sweet Scotland air I thought I would never smell you again!"

"Willow!" Dawn attacks Willow into a tight hug, "oh my god! I swear I'll never just assume you're sleeping in bed when there's a lump or that if you don't answer the door it's because you're having sex—where have you been for the last, like, 12 hours!"

"What happened?" Angel puts a hand on Faith's shoulder who isn't sharing Willow's enthusiasm at the moment.

"I lost my _favourite_ leather jacket in an alternate dimension full of giant asexual freaking crazy ass-"

"We were taken to an alternate dimension and I would love a shower," Willow takes in a deep breath of Scotland air, giving Dawn an apologetic look when she wrinkles her nose and backs away. Then she turns to Buffy and gives her most adorable 'please don't hate me loo.' "And I am so, so, so sorry I was in an alternate dimension when you were supposed to be married! It's twelve a-and you're already supposed to be a bride but instead you're hair is all... um..."

"Will!" Xander grabs her into a large hug and Giles looks more relieved than Buffy as the two join in on the group affection. They hadn't been that frightened for one of their own since Sunnydale.

"Are you alright? Hurt?" Buffy, Giles, and Xander hover around Willow, and she nods.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. I... It's just... well, I don't-you know, how about we all get ready for your wedding?"

"Will," Buffy eyes her, knowing when something is eating at her friend. "The wedding can wait a bit longer. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's _wrong_," Willow tells her worried friends. "It's um... huh."

"Spit it out," Xander grins, "the suspense is killing me."

With a weak smile, Willow is about to say she kind of got married, but a flash of white light cuts her off and before them, standing in a white tuxedo, an African man inhales from a white pipe.

"Woah," Xander jumps back and all slayers and watchers are on high alert.

"Relax, I'm not here to threaten."

"You're a guardian angel..." Angel eyes the man up, having met another identically dressed individual.

"That I am... _Angel_," the man puts his pip into his front pocket, casually puts his hands in his pockets and flashes a bright smile. "I'm here on behalf of The Powers That Be to congratulate the newly married couple."

"Oh. Well, thank you," Angel looks confused. "I've never heard of The Powers sending a guardian angel to earth before." He doesn't mention that they have not _actually_ done the ceremonies yet.

"This is a special case." The guardian grins, before spinning around to glance at Willow and then Faith. "Isn't it, Y'allon? Y'ullon?"

Willow's face goes red, and her lips drop open for what feels like the hundredth time since she decided to offer to tell Faith about getting refitted for dresses. Faith stands up straight, her faces takes on a serious look and she glares at the guardian.

"You... came to congratulate... us?" Faith gestures between herself and Willow. "How do you know about that? We were in a different dimension."

"I heard you were extremely perceptive," the guardian chuckles.

"What's he talking about Will?" Xander has to ask, because if the implications mean anything, then... then... that means Willow and Faith... "You're married!"

"I-it wasn't real," Willow blurts in a squeal! "The Bhumans... they just wanted to marry us and then send us back. There's no way it's real."

"You may _think_ that," the guardian reaches into his front pocket and lifts the pipe back to his lips, his smirk gets even wider. "But in _reality_ their rituals are sacred, they transcend dimensions. We, The Powers That Be, exist in every dimension."

"You're joking," Faith shakes her head and lets out a laugh. "We walked around a fire and a _tree!_"

"Correction my dear," he exhales a puff of smoke that shapes into a large heart. "You shared sacred signs of harmony in a vow."

"But..." Willow whispers. "But... they-this... vows?"

"And when you both consummated your marriage-"

"That was not our fault!" Willow covers her face. She was embarrassed, she was beyond embarrassed, she was... she was married! To Faith! She was... "Oh goddess."

"Agreed," Faith pales, crossing her arms and leaning on the table behind her. She looked at Willow and then at everyone's shocked faces.

"You... you had sex with Faith?" Buffy never thought her wedding day would end up like this.

"There-there was this, something made us do it! " Willow excuses.

"She's right," Faith's voice cracks and she coughs before continuing. "Something made us both really horny, like you wouldn't believ-"

"Too much information, Faith!" Buffy closes her eyes, a hand raises to stop the brunette slayer from going into too much detail.

"And not really helping," Dawn tells her with a soft look. "Willow's going to explode as it is."

"I think someone drugged me because this is weird ream," Xander laughs nervously. Faith gives him a hard look and he shuffles a bit closer to Cordelia who looks to be the only one laughing anytime soon.

"Ah yes," the guardian catches everyone's attention again. "The pink sun of Volumi." He lets out a low whistle. "I honeymooned with my husband there. That sun is why Bhumans aren't sexual creatures, but anyone foreign goes there and bam!" He snaps his fingers, taking another puff of smoke. "Sex-monsters."

After more awkward, shocked silence where only Cordelia lets out a snort, he reaches inside his pocket and pulls out a folded piece of paper. "I've brought your marriage contract along as well."

"Contract?" Willow jumps as the folded paper suddenly disappears from his hands and appears in hers.

Birds chirp silently in the distance and Faith decides the situation has been set and there was nothing more to do, so she may as well try and ask him something equally if not more important. "You think you could get my jacket? I left it there."

Buffy and Angel were married within five hours of Willow and Faith's arrival. As the sun set the two lovers had kissed and said their 'I do's' in a beautiful ceremony during sunset which proved to be better decision than the scheduled morning-time wedding. Giles walked Buffy down the aisle, and Willow only felt a small jealousy for her friend having such a wonderful day, most of her had forgotten about her own marriage with all the happiness she felt for her friend. Faith wasn't helping the matter, the brunette avoided her like the plague – which was fine because Willow really didn't want to talk to her either, but totally immature.

She watched out of the corner of her eye as Buffy danced with her sister and some other slayers, glowing in her white wedding dress. She was slow-dancing with Angel who had requested it, teasing him about mini-Buffy's and Angel's to come soon.

"I just wanted to thank you," Angel paused their dancing and gave her one of the most genuine looks she had ever received from a person.

"Thank... for what?"

"Where to start?" He grinned. "Re-storing my soul more than once, because I could have never been standing here today otherwise. But most of all... for being the only person who truly supported me when I was with Buffy back then. It means more than you know, WIllow."

Willow feels tears prick her eyes, when Angel is emotional then things are _really_ emotional and she brings the taller man in for a tight hug. "Anytime."

When they separate he raises an eyebrow. "I better go find Faith and tell her to keep you happy, huh?"

And the embarrassment comes right back. She takes pleasure in knowing that as a human her punch might actually hurt his arm.

"Just open it, B," Faith tips back another glass of champagne, picking up two more flutes as they pass by.

Buffy gives the impatient woman a glare. "Faith, the last gift you gave me shot water in my face."

"That's because it was April's fools day," Faith hands the other slayer one of the flutes and clinks their glasses together. "I actually put in some effort and thought about this one."

"Sorry I didn't get _you_ a wedding gift," Buffy giggles, putting her champagne down after a long sip. She eyes the nicely wrapped gift after happily noting she's done a rare thing: made Faith blush, and then shrugs before ripping her gift apart. "Candles? Well, I'm impressed you managed to get me something normal...ish. Thanks."

"No prob," Faith drains her fourth flute of the night and scans around for more. "I just recall you ranting about your dream wedding night with candles... y'know, back when we used to patrol together?"

Buffy purses her lips, and Faith tenses as well, wondering if she had inadvertently insulted Buffy Summers... again.

Nearby, all new(ish) slayers invited to the wedding saw something of a legend: Buffy lunging at Faith and enveloping her into a tight hug, the infamous rivals of many tales and battles seemed to be having a moment, fuelling an immediate fire to rumours of their alleged sexual affair on the spot.

"B..." Faith gasps in surprise. Cordelia hadn't exactly gotten her measurements for their black dresses one-hundred percent correct and they were a bit tight, but the tightness really worked her figure. Then if you get full strength slayer hugged by Buffy you just can't breathe. "Uh, B – I can't-"

"I can't believe how mad you make me, and then you-you go a-and remember something even_ I_ almost forgot." Buffy gives her a gentle smile, the first in a long, long time.

"How could I forget," Faith hesitates. "You alright?"

"If I don't tell you on my wedding day then I'm stupid," Buffy sniffles and then straightens her posture to 'General Buffy mode.' "Faith, I forgive you."

"Huh." Faith is shocked, if all she had to do was buy Buffy candles for forgiveness she should have done it a long time ago. "Never thought I'd get your forgiveness... then again, never thought I'd get married."

Her joke is received well as Buffy laughs and grabs her hand. "What do you say, Faith? Let's dance."

"I can carry her to her room," Faith offers, considering Dawn is already slung over her shoulder. Buffy snuggles into Angel from her spot at the table and he snuggles into her. It makes Faith roll her eyes.

Willow drunkenly snaps her fingers at Buffy. "Hey! I got married first! Nah-nah-nah-nah-nah!"

They started tickling each other and Angel gives Faith a salute. Faith tears her eyes away and Dawn mumbles on her shoulders, probably drooling too.

"Something hard is poking into my back," her mumble comes out when Faith dumps her on the teen's bed. Hard... harder... something about that word was tickling the back of her mind.

"_Harder," a soft whisper in her ear. Willow's fingers rubbed up and down her spine and she obliged the request like a good girl, pulling her fingers out slowly before thrusting them with more force than before, watching the face beneath hers let out a gasp and feel that arch, legs tightening around her torso, breasts pressing to her own and then Willow's kissing her as they start rocking–_


	5. Chapter 5

To _, _glad you're enjoying!

To _Faith's Fangs, _thanks for the tumb's up! :) I'm glad you're still enjoying! Hope this chapter brings more laughs! And oh my god, that scene you sent me in PM was hilarious!

To _sawa255, _thanks and I'm glad you're still enticed to read! There's a bit more golden night flashback here ;)

To _Emerald Demona, _glad you're enjoying it, and I hope the cutoff in this chap isn't as awkward as the last one :p The amazons are going to be further revealed but as for reproduction? Let's go with chickens and eggs if you know what I mean ;)

To _chisa, _glad you're eager!

To _Moon FireStar, _hah thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying the story :)

_**Chapter 5**_

"Cordelia, I swear, you laugh one more time an-"

"AH! And what? Hahahahahahahahahaha! You and Willow, oh my god Faith, this is payback for all those times you made fun of _me_. You should have known better _girlfriend_."

On top of a serious hangover, they had to deal with the bizarreness of Faith and Willow's marriage. Faith massages her forehead, glowering at Cordelia. A snicker is heard on her left and the slayer snaps her head to see Angel smirking. "Angel, if you laugh I'll tell B about our last trip to the _pub_."

Buffy perks up while Angel decided to finish his pancakes and control his amusement. "What did you do? Faith, what did he do?"

"He-"

"Hey, I'm not laughing anymore," Angel points out.

"He sang you a love song at the open mic, Cor got it on video."

Cordelia doubles over in laughter again upon being reminded of that memory, and Buffy pokes Angel's brooding shoulder with a giggle just as Xander approaches the table in a confused manner. Willow enters after, whispering in hush tones to Giles and waving the contract in front of him.

Faith sighs, that piece of paper gave her a chill down the spine: They had a damn _contract_ because they walked around a fire and a tree. Willow had been smart enough to think it was a bit more serious than just a silly ceremony. Faith really hoped that their meeting today proved the contract didn't really mean anything, but as a slayer she knew how the supernatural tended to be... hardcore.

"Brought my breakfast," Xander sits down next to Faith and pauses when he notices everyone else brought breakfast as well. "Looks like we all think alike."

"Where's Dawn?" Buffy asks Xander, hoping to see her sister now that she was a married woman and gush over last night's events.

"Still sleeping. That girl drank more than me last night."

"There's the newlyweds!" Willow takes the last open chair next to Buffy and leans in. "How are you feeling?"

"Hm, you're the first to ask. And I probably feel better about it than you," Buffy teases her best friend, giving a pointed look to Faith and turning her body away from Xander and Giles who hadn't given her any attention yet.

"Hey!" The brunette scowls, finding the wedding jokes to start sounding like an old record and starting to take offence.

"I totally, telepathically, asked you how it feels," Xander defends the jab Buffy made.

"I asked you last night," Giles sniffs. "I was the first to ask, actually."

Buffy waves her hand at them, "yeah, yeah... "

Faith still looked visibly insulted. "Our wedding night was awesome!"

Willow stares at her feet , her cheeks alit at the memory of how _awesome_ their wedding night had been.

"I didn't mean-" Buffy feel her own cheeks blush when a quick look at Willow gives the blonde a hint at where everyone else's mind went. "Faith! Do you ever think about anything other than sex?"

Faith looks confused, "you're the one who said-"

"Well I didn't mean it that way!"

Faith stares at her old arch nemesis with disbelief, still unused to the blonde's bipolar accusations after all these years. "How else would ya mean it?"

"Just... just some other way," Buffy lamely says, deflating.

Faith gives Buffy a glare before sending a wicked grin to Angel. "Did she light candles Big A?"

"Faith!" Buffy punches the girl's shoulder on instinct. "Don't make me hate you again!"

"Children," Giles cuts them off with a cough. "Please refrain arguing when – you're eating in the library again!"

His words only get him blank stares in turn, and Cordelia continues chewing on her grapes.

"Just... th-that's very expensive mahogany, and don't get syrup on my books again Xander."

"How about we just cut to the chase," Faith huffs. "Buffy and Angel want to get to their tropical love trip-" she winces when Buffy kicks her shin under the table, "and I have a rogue slayer to pin down in Cuba."

"H-here it is," Willow puts the folded wedding contract on the table. "I haven't read it yet because... well... it makes no sense."

"Anybody else think this weirder than the crazy bikini demon who fed off of facial hair?" Xander looks at the paper, one arm coming around Willow's shoulders in comfort.

"Yeah," the witch agrees with him, thinking it was a good summary of just how weird things were at the moment. She was married to Faith. She was married! It simply _had_ to be a big joke.

"So the Bhumans said that they wanted the honour of, uh, marrying you guys," Angel leans forward and reaches for the contract. "And they refer to the scythe spell."

"That spell was done years ago," Cordelia added. "And time is different, it goes by faster in their dimension, so could someone explain to me why it even affects them?"

"Dunno," Faith rests her cheek in her palm, not wanting to touch the paper herself for fear that something crazier than being married will come and slap her in the face. "I figure they thought they were doing us a favour... they thought we were godly."

"Yeah," Willow finally lets a soft smile creep her lips in memory. "They knelt and everything. Even my sarcasm got taking in admiration."

"So this pink sex sun-"

"Stay on topic, Xander," Giles walks around the table to look over Angel's shoulder as the now-human flips through the contract in confusion. It was written in foreign language that neither Giles or Willow had been able to translate or pinpoint.

"Hey, it's a subtopic of the topic!" Xander argues. "Besides, you have to admit that a pink sun that can... alter sexual-"

"Xander!" Willow covers her face just as Faith warns Xander to shut up.

"Nothing makes sense," Giles finally sighs. "I'm sorry, but this will take much more research, if anything can even be found. I gather this is a much more ancient document, such that has a long-forgotten language."

"Did you guys catch that symbol on the third page? We should try and pinpoint it," the witch looks upset that research seemed to be eluding them. "I think if we want to know anything, that is our best bet."

"So this contract is bogus," Faith stands up and slams her fist down. "Bogus contract mean bogus marriage means _I'm_ getting on the first plane to Cuba-" her rant is interrupted by the chimes of the noon clock. Willow had created the magical network to which the clock functioned, helping keep track of time in the large Castle.

As soon as those chimes went off, Faith felt a horniness invade her and her anger was gone. It was Volumi all over again, and her vision was tunnelled at Willow. She knew Willow felt it too, for the redhead was also standing and practically running to her, launching at Faith in an uncharacteristic tackle that Faith was all too happy to comply with and fall to the ground, pressing as close as she could get.

Their kisses were rushed, they could sense nothing but one another—

"Woah, woah, break it off you two!" Buffy grabs Faith by the shoulders and throws her into the library shelf on the right. Willow ignores the forceful separation and simply jumps to Faith, landing on top of her fallen lust-companion and tossing books aside.

Cordelia covers her eyes when a blouse was thrown in the air from the mass of limbs, a rare flush spread over her cheeks at scene the two newlyweds had created. Giles turns around and leaves the library, muttering "Oh dear, this is more serious than I imagined."

"Could you guys _be_ any more perverted?" Cordelia huffs when she notices Angel, Buffy, and Xander watching with horrified fascination.

"They're like... like animals in heat," Angel murmurs before realising that he's staring and turning around to follow Giles.

Buffy's jaw stays open in shock, until Willow lets out a long moan. Faith's hands are everywhere it seems, and she flips positions which triggers the blonde to realise it was time to get out of the library. "I've finally found an apocalypse I can't defeat...Xander, don't be gross!" She grabs him on the way out.

* * *

Willow feels amazing from head to toe. It felt as though every inch of her body was floating, and then the serenity was gone the stone cold floor of the library was all she could understand. Well, that and that her fingers were somewhere really, very warm.

Oh.

_Oh._

Faith was still trying to 'get off' above her!

She held her breath.

Still... still... almost... there -"ah, fuck!" Faith shudders as she comes.

Willow closes her eyes, waiting to wake up from this strange dream. "Fuck," Faith groans again, not in pleasure this time. "Did we seriously just-"

"Yep."

"Right in front-"

"Yep."

"Oh... kay..." Faith rolls to the side of her and the witch's hand slips from inside her jeans. They avoid eye contact . "So..."

Willow awkwardly reaches around for her blouse to slip it back on. They hadn't been aiming for 'I want you naked sex,' they had been honest to god doing 'crazy sex of unknown origins.' Willow had never done something like that in her life! She had no way to control herself from lunging at Faith, and people had been there. _Oh Goddess they had been there!_ She had finally hit the height of her embarrassment. High school mom-purchased plaid ha_d _nothing on this.

"Um... I think something is wrong."

"No shit Sherlock," Faith stands up and adjusts her belt, the clanging makes Willow cringe. She extends a hand to help Willow stand, but the redhead ignores it. She pretty sure that was the hand that had just been up her skirt.

"T-turn around."

"Why?" Faith drops her arm, feeling the most awkward she's ever felt in her life. She doesn't do awkward. People around her get shy and flustered. She does not. Not ever.

"I have to put my underwear back on, and to do that my skirt—just turn around, please."

"Red, we've already-" Faith gulps when Willow's jaw clicks shut and turns around. "Right, I think I... I'll just be..."

Willow doesn't watch her 'wife' leave, too busy trying to fathom how her life brought her to this library-fucked-climax.

* * *

"_Mm... fuck yes," Faith closes her eyes, breath a shaky appreciative moan. Her head rolls against the furs lain on the stone hut's floor as her bottom lip is gripped between white teeth. _

_Willow kisses her way back up Faith's body, nipping with her teeth in all the places she recently learnt turn Faith on, make the slayer catch whimpers in her throat and give fire to her brown eyes. When she reaches Faith's neck, the warrior's hand comes up to cradle her head close, lazily massaging the scalp and entangling red hair. _

_Willow giggles when the_

* * *

_ir positions are reversed. Faith's recovery time is faster than Kennedy's so maybe that's more a Faith thing than a slayer thing? The fur tickles her naked back for the third time and she smiles up at the other woman. Faith's grin melts to her lips as they kiss. Long and deep, like the first time they did it. Faith holds herself up with her arms, looking down at the flushed body beneath her. Her dark eyes taking in the scenery with no shame. Willow boldly grabs at breasts and Faith pushes down into the grip, getting ready for another repeat performance upon seeing her new lover's eyes full of anticipation and desire. _

_She trails her fingers down the side, from breast to hip, before caressing a slim thigh. Willow allows her leg to be lifted gently, keeping eye contact as her limb is positioned to rest on Faith's shoulder. _

* * *

"I always miss stuff," Dawn whines, twirling her hair. Faith and Willow have a public nooner and she had to be passed out.

"Dawn," Buffy gives her a disproving look. "That was..."

"Hey guys," Faith breezes in, leans against the wall in the kitchen with a straight face. As if they hadn't just seen her and Willow attack each other in crazy need. "Please tell me someone figured out what the hell is going on, because I swear I had no fucking control over what just happened." Her lips snarl unexpectedly. "No fucking control!"

"C-calm down, Faith," Giles urges her. "While... well, um while you and Willow were o-occupied-" he pauses when Willow slink into the room, refusing to meet anyone's eyes. "Um... so as Willow had pointed out the symbol, it turns out to be in texts of the underworld and the Cortex has a definition for um prophecies – it stands for union."

* * *

"_You're pretty flexible," Faith murmurs, dropping to one elbow in a swift move. Willow closes her eyes when the hand she can't see teases her with the lightest, most cruel tickle where her body craves it most. _

_Her own arms are resting on either side of her head, hands fisting in her own hair when Faith the Vampire Slayer starts to thoroughly slay—"Ah!.. hmm..." she opens her eyes as soon Faith's lips clamp around a nipple. Her tired arms raise and grip the head of brown hair to a deep kiss. She needs to be kissing, needs as much of a connection as she can grasp. _

"_Mmm," Faith moans as their upper bodies compress, the rest of them swaying with the gentle flow of Willow's hips. _


End file.
